30 days of Jaspidot!
by teenstevenuniversego
Summary: I really don't know about the summary sooo just like,enjoy..
1. Meeting For The First Time

"Yellow Diamond has sent me here to recruit one of you for homeworld's mission to reopen the kindergarten."

One of Yellow Diamond's warriors,Jasper said to the crowd. All the gems of homeworld had gathered in the city of the planet.

A little green was in the audience was playing a game on her finger screen,laughing and not paying attention.

Jasper looked around throughout the crowd and saw the green girl laughing.

"You." Jasper pointed at the green girl. "What is your name?"

The girl was confused and pointed at herself. "Me?" She said,putting her fingers back.

"Yeah you and what was that?" Jasper asked.

"My name is Peridot and that was my finger screen,I can do a lot of stuff on this thing." She smiled.

"Well now you are my one recruit,congratulations." Jasper yelled out to her. "Now come up here and get noticed." Jasper told her.

"All right." Peridot said. She made her way through the crowd and stood next to Jasper.

All the other gems applauded her for a bit and then they were dismissed.

Later that day Peridot and Jasper made there way to Yellow Diamond and Yellow Diamond liked what she saw. Peridot was accepted.

"Welcome to the crew." Jasper said punching her in the arm. She cringed.

"Thanks." Peridot said blushing.

"I really think I'm going to like working with you."


	2. Vacation At Beach City

The ship had landed on the quietest,prettiest part of the beach. There was no one on that part. The sun was almost set.

The two gems were exiting the ship with their beach clothes on.

Jasper had exited the ship first. She was wearing short shorts,a tank top,and flip flops. Her hair was also in a ponytail.

"Come on Peri!" Jasper yelled to her.

Peridot was hiding right next to the door and was blushing hard.

"You can do this,Peri,just go out there and everything will be fine." She said to herself. She took a deep breath and stepped into front of the exit.

Jasper looked over at her. She had exited and walked up in front of her with her head down.

"You look...amazing." Jasper said smiling.

"Thank you." Peridot said. She was wearing a bikini top,a long shirt showed off one leg,and flip flops. Her visor was off and she had a ponytail with a strand of hair shooting from both sides of her face. She blushed.

"and it's not like you don't already look adorable." Jasper said. She picked her up and started spinning her. They both giggled,having a blast. She had stopped spinning They smiled at each other and then they had pressed their heads together,still laughing.

Jasper put her down on the warm sand. They both watched the sun set over the pink sky.

"This is..beautiful." Peridot said.

"Not as beautiful as you." Jasper said smiling. She leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek. They blushed. Peridot laid on Jasper's side and so she wrapped her arm around her. They sat there in silence,listening to the sounds of the waves crashing against the shore.

"You know what,Peri?" Jasper said,breaking the silence.

What?" Peridot asked.

"This planet really isn't that bad at all." She said. "Yeah." Peridot said,snuggling closer. There they sat on the .Together.


	3. Swapped Body Types

"What the?...AHHHHH!" Screams fill the ship. They had yelled simultaneously,running down the hall. They both gasped when they saw each other.

"What happened to you?What happened to me?!" They said at the same time. Somehow,something bad had happened.

"I'm so little and unmuscular!" Jasper yelled,trying to flex her arms.

"and i'm not little and unmuscular!" Peridot said.

"We switched bodies!" Peridot pointed out.

"What do we do?" Jasper asked.

"Well...I know what we can do…" Peridot picked Jasper up and put her on her side and walked off.

"Put me down!" Jasper yelled,punching at Peridot's unusually,big hands. Obviously,Peridot didn't feel it

and so she kept walking.

Jasper kicked and screamed for a while,then gave up. Peridot flung Jasper down on the couch and went away to get popcorn.

Jasper sat there mumbling things under her breath. "Who does she think she is,just picking me up like i'm some earth toy,I mean,I do the same thing,but that's different,that's what I do!" She muttered until Peridot came back with a bowl of freshly popped popcorn. Peridot sat next to her and the popcorn down. "What did you bring me here for?" Jasper asked,rolling her eyes.

"Well you are always forcing me to do things because drag me,now it's my turn.." Peridot picked Jasper up and sat her in between her legs,then grabbed the popcorn.

"What do you think you're…" Peridot shushed her. "Just enjoy it." She said.

She had heard that many times from Jasper when she was forced to do something,but she ended up enjoying herself sometimes.

Jasper crossed her arms in protest. She knew she wanted to,but she was suppose to be the tough one,but right now she wasn't so she let herself slide away.

"this is rather comfortable." She said,snuggling on her chest. She laid down on her and Peridot wrapped her arm around her.

"Peridot,thanks for _forcing _into this." She snuggled. "Don't mention it." She replied,pressing play.


	4. Difficulties With Earth Cultures

"What do you think it is?" Jasper asked,narrowing her eyes.

"I don't know." Peridot said,doing the same. The poked at the cylindrical object and fell over. The two of them jumped at the clash of the object.

Pee Dee narrowed his eyes and sighed. "Are you guys going to order something or not?" He said,picking of the salt they knocked over. He scooped the spilled salt into his hand and tossed it in the trash. "Ord-der?" Jasper said,stepping back up to the counter.

"Yeah,as in,you know,buy something." Pee Dee said. "And you can order some of our fries,that's what we sell here." Pee Dee told them.

"What is it?" Peridot asked,standing there,cluelessly. "A FRY?!" Pee Dee yelled,frustratedly. "Daaadd!" He groaned. His dad walked over from his area of the fries.

"What's up?" He asked,wiping his forehead. He angrily jutted his arm at them with wide,aggravated eyes. Jasper and Peridot were back at the salt again. They knocked once more and still jumped at the fall. "I'll take care of it,you just man the fries." He said,patting his son on the back.

"Hello ladies,how may I help you?" He asked,putting on a fake smile.

"Yes,we would like to know what this _fry _is." Peridot told him. He wanted to bust out laughing but he kept a straight face. He went over to grab a ready made fry.

"Well you start off well a cut potato,then you put it in hot oil until it is crisped to perfection." He took the fry as he smiled and held it up for them to see. They both put on an even more confused look. He stopped smiling. He walked over to the fries and made two bags.

"Look,I'll just _give _you this batch,on me." He said sliding the fries over the counter. Peridot and Jasper looked at the fries and then at and then at each other and then back at the fries.

They grabbed the bags. They took one in their hands and looked at it,then they placed it in their mouths. Their eyes widened.

"Wow,that is good!" Peridot said to and Jasper. They devoured the bag of fries just seconds later.

"Can we have four more of those?!" They asked hyperly. Pee Dee went over and got the fries. "Uhhh,here you go.." Pee Dee said,sliding them the fries. They had scarfed down the first bag on eye contact. Pee Dee and stood there in shock. The second bag went as quick as the first one did.

"Son,the people we get at this stand." said loud enough for only Pee Dee to hear.

They were at the stand for hours eating the fries. It got so bad that Pee Dee and his dad had to slide the fries over the counter with a stick. They were there until the store closed.

"That was so good,where should we go tomorrow?" Jasper asked as the walked down the docks,passing the arcade. Peridot looked at Jasper.

"I heard that they have a round,fried earth pastry called the donut."


	5. Pizza Toppings

This is one of my not-so good stories,but i hope you like it anyway...

* * *

"Hey Jasper,should we eat something?" Peridot asked walking by Jasper.

"I dunno,what are in the mood for?" Jasper said lazily laying all over the couch.

"How about..one of those earth pizzas?" She suggested,laying one arm on the back of the couch.

"Alright." Jasper said. "What should we get on it?" Jasper asked.

"I would like to try the pizza with the pineapple on it." Peridot said.

"What,does that even make since?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know,but it sounded good." Peridot muttered.

"How about one of those supreme pizzas?" Jasper suggested.

"Eww,you mean that pizza with that weird earth fungus on it?!" Peridot said,sticking her tongue out.

"Well,what are we going to get then?" Jasper said,sliding further down on the couch.

"Ok..we can name random things and we can agree as we go." Peridot said.

"Ok,i'll start with olives." Jasper said.

"Those taste weird,bell pepper?" Peridot said.

"The green slices of weirdness,nope,what about bacon?"

"Too greasy,pineapple?"

"Not on my pizza,sausage?"

"It weirds me out,chicken?"

They had been there for a while so after thirty minutes they were still going at it but very slowly. "That tastes gross,what about pepperoni?" Jasper said with a yawn.

"Too many spices,how about *yawn* ham?" Peridot said,resting her head on one hand.

"Noooo,what about CANADIAN bacon?"

"Isn't that the same thing?wait,wait,stop,this isn't have been for half an hour." Peridot pointed out. She stood up and walked to the other side of the couch and sat down.

"So now what?" Jasper asked.

"Hmmm.."

45 minutes had passed and they had just finished their last slice of pizza.

"Wow,that pizza was actually good." Jasper said. "Yeah,why didn't we just think of plain 'ol cheese from the start?"


	6. Looking After A Broken Gem

"Get ready for a major beat down." Jasper said,cracking her knuckles.

Peridot was next to her as the got ready to fight the gems. The crystal gems charged at the two of them. Everyone summoned their weapons,everyone except Jasper.

Garnet ran for Jasper and started throwing hard punches at her. She had every last one of them until.. Garnet throw her hardest punched at landed on Jasper's gem. She had cracked it right throw the middle. Jasper's gem started to glow a bright orange. She looked up at Garnet,angrily.

" .PAY." Jasper said before destabilizing. Her gem had hit the floor.

"Jasper!" Peridot said,running over to the discarded gem. She picked it up and held it close. A tear ran from under her visor.

"I'm reporting this!" She yelled. She created her finger screen and called for her ship. The crystal gems just stood there,not knowing what to do. When the ship arrived,Peridot got on and headed into space.

Peridot took the gem and sat it next to her in the control room as she drove the ship.

Occasionally,Peridot would stop driving just to peek over at the gem and to her disappointment,nothing happened. Peridot didn't know what to do without her.

Peridot put the ship on auto-pilot and picked up the gem. She paced down the hall for a bit,then she walked into her room.

Her robonoids followed her. She kicked the ones that were and they exploded.

She sat the gem on the bed and sat next to it. "It has been days and still not back?" She said to gem. The gem did nothing. "Come on.." Peridot said staring at the gem. Nothing.

She took her visor and sat it in her lap.

"Look,we have been working together for sometime and I would like to tell you I've had fun along the way,you can make me very tired,but you also make me happy.." She said smiling.

"I love you Jasper." Peridot said as a tears fell from her eyes. "I just wish you would come back." She whispered.

Tears kept flowing and so she kept crying. The gem next to her started to glow and she didn't even notice.

She kept crying until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She wiped her eyes and looked up and there was Jasper.

"You missed me?" She asked ,smirking.

"Oh Jasper,you're back!" Peridot yelled,jumping into her arms. She hugged her tight.

Jasper was surprised,but decided to hug her back.

"I missed you too."


	7. Jasper's Room

"Jasper!" Peridot yelled,walking up and down the ship's halls.

Jasper was nowhere to be found. Peridot took that as a chance to get into her room. She had been acting really weird and hadn't been speaking to her. So she wanted to find out.

She tip-toed down the hall. After being around the corner,she sped-walked all the way to Jasper's room.

The big door slid open to reveal everything inside. Peridot walked in slowly. There was a lot of exercise stuff in the corner of the room. Her bed was horizontally facing the entrance and everything on it was orange and red.

Peridot couldn't help but walked over and plop herself down in the middle. She had sunk as soon as she hit the bed.

"Ahhhh.." She said,letting out a relaxed sigh,slowly closing her eyes. She opened her eyes and just laid there,thinking.

'What could it be and why would she hide it from _me_?' As she went to close her eyes again,something shimmered in the corner of her eye.

She turned her head to face the object. She got up and walked over to it and picked it up. It was a present.

The box was a sparkly lime color with a darker shade of green for the bow. The tag read,

'To my mean,green,small fighting machine,From:Me.' She obviously knew it was her.

'Should I open it?What if she was saving it for later?What if she gets mad?' All these things went through her head at once,but she couldn't help it,her curiosity got the best of her. So she opened it.

She placed the lid on the bottom of the box and reached inside. She pulled out a four pictures,all of her and Jasper from the photo booth at Beach City. Each picture had something different written on it.

On the first had her being forced upon Jasper's shoulders as she flexed her muscles and smiled. Peridot looked very angry,crossing her arms and blushing.

The second one showed them making funny faces. They both crossed their eyes,but Peridot filled her cheeks with air as Jasper made a fish face.

The third one showed Jasper leaning over and giving Peridot a kiss on the cheek. Peridot was shown blushing and wide-eyed by the kiss.

On the final one,it had Peridot and Jasper wrapping one arm around each other's shoulders and holding up peace signs with the other,smiling widely.

The words all together from each picture read,

'_We can drive each other crazy...we can act a little weird...and just know I really like you...and know that I am always here.' _

Peridot placed the pictures back in the box carefully and put the lid back on it. A tear fell from her eye.

It was one of the best gifts she had ever gotten and to just know that she liked her back was magnificent,but Jasper didn't know how she felt. She held the box close,putting her head down.

"So,did you like my gift?" A voice said from the door. Peridot looked up from the box and saw Jasper standing at the door. Peridot began to smile,a tear still in her eye.

Jasper walked over to her and smiled. Peridot went in for a hug.

"I loved it." Peridot whispered as she hugged her. Jasper smiled and hugged her back.


	8. Learning How To Drive The Warship

Peridot was sitting in her control chair,driving the ship. Soft beeps started coming from the ship's control panel.

Peridot stopped driving the ship. The warning said, 'DANGER HYPER BOOST MALFUNCTION' She spun around in her spinning chair.

"Ugghhh.." She groaned,throwing her head back. She stood up and moped over to the door. "JASPER!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. She was walking by and so she poked her head in.

"What's up,nerd?" Jasper asked.

"I need you to drive the ship while I go and fix the hyper-boost." The ship kept repeated the same thing over and over again.

"Errr…" Peridot walked over to the control panel and slammed her fist on the glowing button. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "So will you do it?" Peridot said,looking annoyed.

"Yeah sure,but one thing though,you are going to have to show me how." Jasper said walking over to Peridot.

"Uggh,I knew I would have to do something to slow me down." Peridot said. She sighed. "Ok,sit here." Peridot said,pointing at her chair.

"All right." She went over and sat down in the chair. "Ok,let's make this quick,this is the control panel,there may be many buttons,but you never touch any of them except for emergencies,all you have to do is place your hands in this screen like this."

Peridot put her hands in the screen,demonstrating how to do it. She took her hands out and looked at Jasper. "You got it?" Peridot asked.

"Seems easy enough." Jasper tried to put her hands in the control panel but it had shocked her as soon as she made contact. "oww!" Jasper yelled as she pulled her hand back.

"No,no,no,give me your hands." Peridot took Jasper big hands in her small ones.

"You have to do it slowly." She lowered her hands very slowly until they entered the control panel. Jasper's eyes didn't do the same thing Peridot's eyes did when she drove the ship.

"See,you got it." She said taking her hands away and smiling. Jasper looked at Peridot and smiled also. They were just looking at each other,now awkwardly smiling. Their eyes were locked on each others.

They both slowly began to move in until...boom...it happened,their lips touched. It had been sudden but then she realized,SHE was kissing Jasper.

She didn't want the moment to die down so she kissed back.

Jasper took her hands out of the control panel and placed them on Peridot's blushing cheeks. She couldn't think of a moment that was better than this one.

They both pulled away blushing,looking each other in the eyes.

"Umm...i'll be going now…" Peridot said,pointing backwards,not leaving her eyes.

"Ok...see you later then." Jasper said,looking at Peridot.

"Yeah,leaving now." Peridot said,standing up. She slowly walked to the door.

Jasper had turned back around and began to drive the ship.

Peridot stood by there and watched her for a bit before heading off in the other direction.


	9. Fusion

IM ACTUALLY BACK! not much i came back with but what da hek,some jaspidot...

* * *

Jasper was sitting on the couch flicking through the channels,when Peridot came running in.

"Jasper!Jasper!So I was doing some research on earth cultures,and I found out this really cool thing called music,check it." She pulled a boom box from her side and sat it on top of the couch. She turned the boom box on.

"See there is soft music,and loud music,and there's ummm…this." She said as heavy metal music played. She changed the station again and the perfect song came on,not too loud,not too soft.

"Hmmm,I kinda like this _music _thing." Jasper said,standing up and walking beside her.

"Well done." She said,ruffling Peridot's hair. Peridot blushed and smiled.

"Well also while I was doing my research,I found out earth has something to go with this 'music' thing that is very close to fusion…" Peridot started. She changed the music to a soft,slow song.

"I think it's called dancing." Peridot said blushing.

"And I was wondering," She started,looking off and then back at her.

"If you wanted to try it with me." She said,looking away,blushing a bright green.

As she was looking away,Jasper put her hand on her chin and lifted her head to look at her. Jasper's eyes sparkled as they looked down at her. Peridot looked into her eyes and she started blushing.

"I would love to." Jasper said,giving her a small boop on the nose. Jasper backed away and did a small,slow spin backwards and held out her hand to Peridot. Peridot looked for a second then took her outstretched hand.

Jasper pulled her in and put her free hand on Peridot's waist. Peridot did the same. They started moving back and forth to the sway of the music and soon their motion turned into a waltz. They slowing waltz around the room,taking in the soft music that was being played. Peridot looked into Jasper's eyes and she looked back into hers. Peridot could not take her eyes off of hers. To her,they were the most beautiful things she could ever see,on earth,on homeworld,anywhere.

They came to a stop in the middle of the room and stood there staring at each other. Peridot kept looking and then she started to blush.

Jasper just lightly snickered and leaned down and place a kiss on Peridot's lip. Peridot was very surprised but yet,she still enjoyed it. She closed her eyes and a light began to form around the both of them. Their gems began to go and they began to fade.

Seconds later,there was a beautiful gem in the middle of the room,a gem by the name of Carnelian.


End file.
